Say Goodbye to Bella
by xXxAnimeRulesxXx
Summary: It's a songfic based on Twilight. I didn't like the ending, though. I had a different idea, but my fingers didn't think it was good enough. So they typed the ending in a very wrong, wrong way. Flames are welcomed. Song by Chris Brown.
1. Goodbye

****

Hi! I am feeling better now. I just had a little stomach ache the other day. It wasn't really little actually. Anyway, this songfic is about Twilight. I didn't finish the book yet. But I will soon. I just

_**really **_**couldn't wait to post this up. **

**Disclamer: I don't own anything in this songfic. Especially the song and the characters. Okay? Right? ( goes to check script) Oh, yep! I **_**definitely don't**_** own anything in this. Lawyers. They just **_**had**_** to write the script for me. **

* * *

**Edward's POV**

_Look we gotta talk  
Dang I know  
I know it's just  
It's just...  
Some things I gotta get of my chest alright...  
Yeahhhh...  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, oh, whoa...  
Listen.._

I just couldn't bear this torment, anymore! I needed Bella! For you pervs thinking that I wanted Bella that way... go to hell! Of course, I wanted her that way also. But--But--I wanted her blood, for the most part. Seeing her every day was just too much. How I would stare at her veins pulse... rich with sweet, sweet blood. It just made my hunger grow and grow. I just can't handle it any longer! Wait! 'Stop yourself, Edward. Before you do something you'll regret, deeply.' I can't do that to Bella. I can't do that to her mother and father and her whole family, including her friends. It'll kill them. Ugh! What to do?! ' You know what you must do, Edward.' I know. I have to leave her. I can't keep going out with her all the time, knowing that at any second, I can drain her blood, at the slightest touch, she provokes me. But I can't do that either. It'll crush her even more than it will to me. I'll do it, with dignity. I'll just walk towards her house, knock, enter, sit down, and tell her. How?!

_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk  
I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by  
Saying that I love you,  
But you know, this thing ain't been  
No walk in the park for us  
I swear it'll only take a minute  
You'll understand when I finish, yeah  
And I don't wanna see you cry  
But I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

I get in the car. I slowly push the key into the ignition and the engine roars to life. I breath deeply and make my way towards Bella's home.

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Everything I tried to remember to say  
Just went out my head  
So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand  
'Cause I know_

" Bella?" I say softly as I knock on her door. I hear the creaks and thumps of feet making their way toward the door.

" Edward? What're you doing here?" She poked her head ahead of the door as she opened the door swiftly.

" May I come in?" I gesture towards the inside and she nods rapidly. The nodding causes the pulse on her neck to beat harder, causing it to grow. I suck in a breath and step in. I pull out a seat from the dining table. She sits in it and I get my own chair.

" Bella, we need to talk." I hold her hand.

" Edward... you know you never hold my hand unless you really have to. What's the matter?" She leans in so our faces are inches away from eachother. I sigh and decided that this would be the last time. I kiss her deeply. The last time.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you, it's me  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

" Edward? Please, explain to me what's going on." Bella whispers as we break apart.

" Bella... I'm sorry. But we must stop seeing eachother."

" What? What?! Why?! Edward, did I do something wrong?! What happened?!" Bella says as she jerks out of my grasp and starts to pace furiously, while tears were on the verge of escaping from her hypnotic eyes. I cannot believe I actually said what I just said. Damn it! I'm such an idiot!

_How do you let it go? When you,  
You just don't know? What's on,  
The other side of the door  
When you're walking out, talk about it  
Girl I hope you understand  
What I'm tryna say.  
We just can't go on  
Pretending that we get along  
Girl how you not gonna see it?_

" Bella, please try to understand. I just--"

" No, Edward! Why are you doing this?! I thought you loved me, the way I loved you! Why?! We were doing so great! Have I done something wrong?! Or is there someone else?!" She kept waving her arms frantically. I caught them both in one swift movement and stared into her eyes.

" Bella, it's not that. It's just that--that--well..." I trailed off.

" Well**,** **what**, Edward?" She bore into my own ebony orbs.

" It's for your own safety. I'm sorry." I let go of her. I tried to run out of the house, but she caught the hem of my shirt the moment I touched the door knob.

" There you go again..." She hisses darkly.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

" Please, Bella. Let go. Before I--"

" Before you what, Edward? Kill me? You wouldn't dare. You know why?" There was a long silence between us.

" Because you love me. And you know it. Don't do this, Edward. Please..." She whispers to me confidently, yet soft. But I could still hear a hint of doubt in her voice.

_Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
I, I just can't do it  
Listen to your heart  
Girl you know,  
We should be apart, baby I  
I just can't do it  
And sometimes it makes me wanna cry  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh 4x  
Do you hear me crying?  
Oh, oh, oh _

" Bella, you know I can't stay with you. I hear it in your voice. Even though I can't read you rmind, I still know it. Please, you know this has to occur." I turn back to her and cup her cheek.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodbye_

" I know, Ed--Uhh!" I couldn't stand the wait any longer. I bit right into her left arm.

" Eeeh, No, Edward..." I stopped as she fell to the ground. Her eyes were still open. Her face, arms, the bite mark, legs, everything was pale. This was probably the best way I could say ' Goodbye.' I kneeled to her level, smoothed a strand of hair out of her face, closed her eyes, and planted a light kiss on her left cheek. She remained still. I smiled and made my way out of her home. I shut the door softly and got in my car.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But I gotta make the first move  
'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me  
Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you  
Girl it's not you it's me.  
I kinda gotta figure out what I need (oh)  
There's never a right time to say goodbye  
But we know that we gotta go  
Our separate ways  
And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,  
And it's killing me  
Cause there's never a right time  
Right time to say goodby_

Goodbye, Bella. My Bella...

* * *

**I am soooooooo sorry, for the way this songfic ended. I didn't do this because I hated Edward or Bewlla. I just kinda let go. I really didn't want it to end like this. But my fingers had another plan. Sorry. I'll write better stories next time. Flames will be welcomed.**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE

**!!!NOTICE!!!**

**I'm thinking about rewriting my stories. Probably delete a few. (wow, am I subtle or what)**

**Most of them were written in the time that I cared more of the plot and not the writing. So, during these four years of high school, I will be trying my best to rewrite ALL, and I mean ALL of my stories. **

**I'll probably delete that Twilight one. It's too BLAGHH! And probably 7 Things I Hate About Fang. **

**NOT SURE, REMEMBER THAT!**

**But I won't delete the stories all at once. Also, when I'm rewriting my other stories, I won't delete them. Nyctra(dA girl on... dA) deleted her Scarred story during her rewriting(which is going on now) and now I can't get to my favourite scene where Whisper is feeding Iggy fruit and Ella gets all jealous. **

**I know there must be a few favourite moments for you guys in my stories, SOMEWHERE. So I'd rather not delete them. **

**Just telling you guys about this idea. **

**`Booky**


End file.
